Project 02 : INput
by Anonymous.Crystal
Summary: Rin is an android made by Putin. One day Putin installed a program called 'love' and he wanted to test it on Rin. The risk was big, Rin could overload and 'die'. But, if it's for her creator, she'd do it. Based on Putin-P series & KokoroXKiseki RinXLen
1. File A : Program

***I'm in the mood for writing something futuristic-ish. So I'll abandon my other fic The Riddler for a few days. This will be a short fic, since it's only a prologue. There'll be around, 5 chapters maybe? Who knows. ***

* * *

_**File A : Program**_

Utopia was the name of the town I lived in. To be 'born' in the most modern country in the world, was considered as 'lucky'. Outside Utopia, was a green country filled with colorful flowers, pure water from a source called 'spring' and even creatures unknown to me. I knew few of those creatures, from the data inside me; there was a creature that had 4 legs called 'paws'. They crawl everywhere they go, those creatures couldn't stand like normal humans. In my data base they're called 'dogs'. There were other strange creatures outside Utopia, and sometimes I wonder when I could see those bizarre creatures and those strange landscapes.

It sounds interesting, and maybe someday I could leave Utopia and see the outside. However I can't. It's not that I_don't_want to, I_can't_leave. If I'm far from the server, I can't survive. I envy those humans that could leave and return to Utopia. Luckily Putin-sama had installed an anti virus for me so those bad 'feelings' would go away. He was one of the reasons that I couldn't leave Utopia. Putin-sama was my creator. At first I was just mere software inside a computer, but then he made me a body so I could move and walk like humans. Putin-sama installed many nice things inside me, and he took care of me so well, I couldn't leave him alone in Utopia. I wondered if one day, I and Putin-sama could leave Utopia together.

However that was impossible. I have work to do in Utopia, and those people said I'm very important. Those people sent me to do one thing, collect data. There were 2 companies in Utopia, Crypton where I and Putin-sama belong, and our 'rival' was F. Media. Those people sent me to F. Media and I was told to get their data. Those people called me a 'hacker' and that my role was really important for the 'development'. Putin-sama was in charge of the development, I once asked to Putin-sama what was the 'development' but he didn't answer, he avoided my question. That made him uncomfortable, so I never asked what development was to Putin-sama ever again.

After all, Putin-sama is always there with me, every time I feel lonely because of 'what I am' he'd comfort me. He promised that he'd invent someone like me, he called it Project 03. Putin-sama worked long and hard for Project 03. Her name would be Megurine Luka, and even though I was born first, Putin-sama said her design would look older than me. Whatever her design is, I promise that I'd get along with her, since Putin-sama worked so hard for it.

* * *

I knocked on Putin-sama's door and I waited for him to answer 'come in' like he usually does. Putin-sama didn't answer, so I went inside without his approval. Putin-sama called me earlier, and I wondered what he needed me for. It might be something important; he said it was a 'surprise'. Hopefully it's a _good _surprise.

As usual, Putin-sama was on his desk, 2 of his 3 computers were on, and it looked like he hadn't taken his morning shower yet.

"Is there something you need me to do?" I asked. Putin-sama finished his coffee and answered my question with a bright smile.

"I told you I have a surprise, sit down and attach yourself to the cables, Rin." I sat down to the metal chair, and opened the cover of my yellow headphones. Usually when Putin-sama told me to attach myself to the cables that meant I need to hack, or he needs to install something inside me.

"I know I should be working in Project 03, but honestly I'm more interested in this program." Putin-sama worked in his computer and I waited for the setup to start the installation. "My great grandfather once did this… Unfortunately it's a failure… I've upgraded it, so I think it'd work. Tell me Rin, how many 'feelings' are installed inside your body?" The installation was in progress, but I could still answer his question.

"I have 6. In the folder 'feelings' I have : Happiness, sadness, anger, envy, and spirit / will." From those 6 programs, it could produce more programs. Happiness is linked to amazement, and spirit / will are linked to courage. The electrons inside of me formed those 'feelings' without Putin-sama installing them.

"Then, you're going to have 7 now. This is probably one of the most important file inside you. It's a large file, and the main problem is you might over load your system. So, tell me if you want to uninstall it, okay?" I could feel my head heavier than before, but I could handle it. That program was something Putin-sama made for me. No matter how useless that program or how troublesome that program was I would _**never **_ask for him to uninstall it.

"This program is called 'love' and will only activate at certain times. I can't activate it, with the help of 'spirit / will' it will activate." In my dictionary, there was a definition of 'love', but I couldn't comprehend it.

"0 files failed extracting. Installation complete. Can I disconnect the cables, now?" Putin-sama nodded, so I carefully disconnect those cables from my headphones.

"Okay, Rin. I think it's about time for you to test that new program." He grabbed a large brown coat and handed it to me. "It's snowing beautifully outside. You should go out to town and enjoy yourself." Enjoy was the synonym of 'happy' so I must use the program 'happy' while I'm out.

"At what time should I be back?" I needed more details in order to do the task he gave me.

"Um… Come back anytime you want… Just come back before dark." Before dark, around dusk, maybe? I took note that I have to be back by dusk, so I needed to spend 9 hours outside.

* * *

Every building I saw stood tall and the people were as busy as usual; running from one place to another with their cars. Although some cars could fly, it was against the law to do so. In this discipline town, no one ever broke the law. From the E-Books Putin-sama had install for me, I could see so many difference. Utopia 255 years ago was filled with 'flightless' cars and a traditional motor-cycle that had no engine called 'bicycles'. 255 years ago leaves from trees could be sighted on the streets, but not here. No dirt could be spotted by the humans' eyes in the streets. Everything in there was crystal clear, literally. Some of the buildings were made of sturdy glass.

I knew one place that was similar to what Utopia was 255 years ago. The largest tree in Utopia was there. It'd be covered with snow, and I think it'd look… beautiful. I tried to merge 2 pictures, snow and trees. I knew my editing software needed an upgrade, Putin-sama said humans had things called 'imagination' and that editing software was made for me to 'imagine'. I wanted to know how that tree looked like… I was curious. I wasn't far from that large tree, so I thought, why not? I had 9 hours left before dusk.

I walked slowly towards the park while I observed the surrounding of town. Many humans walked pass by me, sometimes it feels… sad, that I was the only android in Utopia, in the _**world**_. I was Project 02, and so I thought maybe, there was a Project 01? Putin-sama never told me about that project. That made me more… anxious for Project 03, Megurine Luka. It'd be less… lonely.

That tree was as magnificent as usual, and I was right. My editing software really needed an upgrade, but I didn't want to trouble Putin-sama more than this, he was too busy doing Project 03. Then I remembered the task Putin-sama gave me, I needed to 'enjoy' myself. I had no idea how to 'enjoy' myself. Maybe I should just… sing? There were many songs installed inside of me, although I never got the chance to sing all of them. I picked a random song in the data base, and the song I chose was Paradise of Light and Shadow.

"I pray to protect the bright world, where everyone can smile. A song of hope of light to tomorrow…"

"I fight to put an end, because I saw you crying alone. A song of despair of shadow to bury the past." Somebody answered my song. When I turned around, I saw a boy, who had the same blue eyes and blonde hair like me. It was hard to tell since his body was completely covered with his coat, scarf, gloves, and his hat.

"Do you know… the song?" I wondered what that human was doing in that park. According to the data I had in the data base, children and teenagers should be in school by now. His age was approximately… 14, like my appearance.

"No, I don't. I just… sang the opposite of what _you _sang." I thought about it, his lyrics and mine was exact opposite. "Don't you feel cold walking around with just a coat?" That boy asked. I wasn't sure what 'cold' was, but Putin-sama told me once that metal + cold don't go well together.

"I feel… fine." Did he think I was human like him? Did I sound… 'Robotic'? I wondered hard, but then a thought struck to me, why did I care? Small problems like those should be deleted by the antivirus by now, was it broken because of that program called 'love'?

"Nice headphones… Where did you buy them?" I didn't buy them, even though those speakers could be taken on and off, the speakers I wore were already a 'set' with this body.

"It was a gift." I didn't lie, it was true. It was a gift from Putin-sama to me.

"I wish I have those headphones… Are you listening to music right now?" For humans headphones were usually used to listen to music or to communicate with each other. However for me, speakers were used for installing / uninstalling things inside me. It could also be used to communicate, but I had no one to communicate to.

"No, I'm not listening to music right now." I answered plainly. He gave a strange look at me, and I questioned why he gave that look to me.

"Then… Why are you wearing it?" I _**could **_say I was an android, but I was afraid that he'd leave or lose interest if I answered that. Again, I was surprised why the antivirus wasn't working. Why won't these thoughts be deleted? Why did I care about what he thought of me?

"I'm wearing it because…" I tried to look for options, and I was sure that my system was about to over load any minute, no suggestions worked for me.

"Oh, I know… You're wearing it for style? I admit the headphones look good on you, it's as if those headphones were _**made **_for you." That boy added a smile, for a moment I didn't know how to react. Before I could do so, that boy looked at the clock in that park. "Sorry, but I should go now… I'm supposed to buy some groceries, and if I'm not back in an hour, my father would kill me." His father would kill him if he didn't do the task? That sounded… horrible.

"Um… It's a _**joke**_." He probably saw the worried look on my face. I felt… stupid that I took it seriously. I couldn't help myself, I was _**made **_to take things seriously. "Anyway, I should be going now. It's been nice talking to you." That boy left before I could even respond further. He ran as fast as he could, he was probably heading to the market near here.

Every day I save my memory in a special folder. Everyday a video would be savejust before I shut down at night. It was far from night time; I saved that memory and cut the parts. The seconds I spent with that boy, the duration was less than 3 minutes. I saved it to a special folder inside of me, a hidden file. No one could see it, not even Putin-sama.

I questioned myself why I did those things, was there a reason? Was it because of that new program? For some reason… I felt tired. I charged myself this morning, but the electricity flowing through my cables inside was rushing faster than usual. Many thoughts were inside my head, useless .txt files popped up in my head with the words saying.

'I want to sing with that boy again'

'What's his name?'

'Will we meet again?'

'His voice was kind and beautiful.'

No matter how hard I could, I couldn't delete those files from my head. My system couldn't hold all those files (thoughts) at once. I had no choice but to shut down.

'System overload – force shut down –t –s 10.'

* * *

Note :

Putin is a _**real **_man. For those who don't know who Putin is, I copy-paste this from wikipedia.

**Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin **served as the second President of the Russian Federation and is the current Prime Minister of Russia, as well as chairman of United Russia and Chairman of the Council of Ministers of the Union of Russia and Belarus.

How is Putin related to the song? Honestly, I don't know. This is the summary of the song made by Putin-P (It's divided into 4 parts). This fic is based on Kokoro / Kiseki and Putin-P series.

Rin is an agent from Russia and worked under Putin, she's loyal to him and would do anything for him. Putin ordered Rin to kill _**Ronald McDonald **_for a reason unknown. I'm not joking, in the PV there really was Ronald McDonald. You know, McDonald chicken? Rin tried to kill Ronald but she failed many times.

Rin had a dog, his name was Len. It was named after Rin's brother Len. The dog found human Len talking with Ronald McDonald, human Len was actually an ally of Ronald. Len found the dog listening to their conversation, and so Len shot the dog with his gun.

After Rin finally killed Ronald McDonald, she figured out that Len was an enemy, and she was upset that her brother killed her dog. Rin killed Len. She was stressed, and so Rin suicide. After that, Rin and the dog (Len) were reborn as Vocaloids.

_**In this fic I'm not using the real Putin, in here Putin is also a Vocaloid character, I'll give guesses on which Vocaloid character he is along the way.**_

Since this is a remix with Kokoro x Kiseki, I changed it a bit. And now for some other notes :

-force shut down -t -s10. A friend of mine taught me how to make a small virus, and that's how you do it. You write -t -s10 in a notepad, and when somebody click it, your computer will be shut down.

.txt is for notepad, we humans have thoughts, androids have 'files'.


	2. File B : Hacker

*** I just looove making complicated stories. xD ***

* * *

File B : Hacker

'Resuming system…'

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting on the metal chair in Putin-sama's room. I tried to gather the data… about what happened to me. The first thing I remembered was a .vsq song Paradise of Light and Shadow. I sang it with someone… a boy.

"Try not to 'think' too much, Rin. You're still tired from that program, aren't you?" I could feel myself charging… Putin-sama had a worried look in his face. I didn't want him to worry.

"I'm fine… I had to force shut down because of that program… But other than that, all system is functioning properly." I double checked just in case, I felt fine. Nothing was broken inside, all files and folders were still in the data base, nothing was missing. And most importantly, my memory of that boy was still there.

"I knew it, that program was too heavy wasn't it?" Putin-sama sighed, and it made me feel so useless… That I can't even run a heavy program.

"Please don't uninstall it… I like the program you made for me." His hard work wasn't for nothing, for some reason… that program made me feel… happy. "Usually every time I sing… The program 'happy' activates. But now, every time I think about that boy, I feel happy. 'Happiness' is the program I love the most, it feels nice to be happy, and I want to be happy every time I think about that boy." Both of us were shocked, the program worked 100% for the first time in my life, I used the word 'love' and 'like' and I mean it with my false 'heart'.

"You're right… It shouldn't be deleted, you're having fun with that feeling, aren't you?" Putin-sama gave a smile of relief. "And… who is 'that boy' you're talking about?"

"Putin-sama, you told me I had to enjoy myself out there. I sang in the park, where the largest tree in Utopia was. A boy then answered my song. He sang the opposite of what I sang. That boy and I had a conversation, he had to leave. Because of him the program love started." Again, those .txt files bothered me, with words saying the same things.

'I want to sing with him again.'

'Will he remember me?'

I accepted those files because I realized they were my wishes and thoughts.

"It feels nice doesn't it, to fall in love? I won't uninstall it, just try not to over load yourself again." I nodded. Both of us were happy that the program didn't go to waste. I checked at the clock hung on the wall, it was 5 PM. "I found you on the park unconscious, so I carried you back here." Putin-sama explained. "Well, I'm off to the office. You're fully charged now, so you can disconnect yourself." I did as he said and Putin-sama left in a hurry. Something probably happened at Crypton, something important. I hope I didn't bother Putin-sama and his work.

When Putin-sama is working, I usually clean the house. Putin-sama had no time to clean since he's always busy. He never asks me to clean, I did it because… I wanted to. Without system command, I started to sing. The song that we sang earlier at the park. That song was a duet, but it could also be sung by individual. I like the song as a duet better than a solo.

"Again, in paradise of light and shadow… Let my wish reach there." As the song ended, I wished to sing the song again and again like an endless loop. Because every time I sang that song, the memory about that boy and me popped up.

'When can I meet him again?'

'Where is he now?'

'Who is he?'

'What is his name?'

'Why did the program activate when he's there?'

'How can I answer all these questions?'

I searched for the right answer to every question. The vacuum cleaner in my hand didn't move, I was too focused on searching the answers. The task manager reminded me, that I had to clean the house, but the program 'love' stopped me from doing so. I added another task in my data base.

'Continue cleaning after answering all those 6 questions.' I put the vacuum cleaner to its place and went inside Putin-sama's room.

I attached my headphones to the cables and readied myself. Those people call me a 'hacker'. If I use my hacking skills to look for data about him, then… I might get useful information about him.

'Initializing…' Binary numbers were in front of my eyes, it wasn't an easy task to do. I needed to access the server (internet), with that I could access everyone who was connected to it.

'Unable to connect to server.'

'Problem loading page.'

'Error 404 Forbidden.'

'Could not locate remote server.'

I didn't understand… it usually works… Why couldn't I access the server?

After retrying multiple times, I heard the front door was opened and I forcefully disconnect the cables in my headphones. I didn't bother to 'safely remove hardware' if Putin-sama saw me in his room, he'd lose his trust in me.

"Rin?" Putin-sama called out my name and so I rushed to the front door. He came home early, did Putin-sama forgot something? He could just call me by phone and I could deliver it to him.

"Is there something you need?" Putin-sama gave his coat to me and told me to wear it.

"Turn off your wi-fi, Rin._**He **_said that you need to attend a meeting with us, Rin. It's something really important, apparently F. Media has a new hacker and their new hacker blocked the access to the internet in Utopia." I entered Putin-sama's car and he drove us to Crypton's office. I turned off the wi-fi just as he said, but I was still processing everything together. F. Media had a new hacker, and their hacker blocked the server?

"Why would their hacker block everyone from the server?" Putin-sama went above the speed limit, was the meeting really vital to Crypton?

"I'm not sure… You didn't access the server, did you?" Of course I didn't want to disappoint Putin-sama. I had no courage of telling him that I accessed the server. Instead I shook my head, and he gave out a sigh of relief.

"If you did access the server… I don't know what'd happen to you. Just to be safe, can you run a smart scan?" I ran the smart scan, no virus detected, not even cookies (Computer cookies, not delicious cookies).

"No malicious object detected." I couldn't access the server earlier, so maybe the virus wasn't inserted into me?

"That's good to hear." Putin-sama parked his car inside Crypton's building and quickly went for the elevator. I made sure the two of us walked with the same pace.

Everyone was at their seats, the most important people Crypton were gathered there. Two chairs were empty, and I immediately thought that those chairs were reserved for Putin-sama and me.

We sat on our chairs and the head of the company of Crypton spoke up.

"As you all know, an hour ago F. Media blocked everyone from the server. F. Media said they're trying to hunt down a hacker. And F. Media_also_said for the past few months, they found holes in their data base, and thought that_maybe_a hacker had hacked their computers." I knew he was talking about me, I hacked F. Media's data base.

"And _**you **_should start upgrading Project 02 here, so it could be less visible when Project 02 is hacking." The man continued. In that meeting room, only Putin-sama treated me as a 'living creature'. Those people called me a 'thing' and it made me sad that they said so.

"For now I'm still busy with Project 03. I've upgraded 02 already, she's one step closer to be a human." I sensed that Putin-sama would argue with that man. I wanted to support Putin-sama, but that man wouldn't take me seriously, I'm just a 'tool' in his eyes.

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

For a moment I saw a flash in front of my eyes.

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

And my antivirus was telling me that I'd shut down in 3 seconds.

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

What was happening inside the system? I couldn't tell, could it be a virus?

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

"And so you have to think of better programs for her. Not feelings like love or happiness. She belongs to the company, to hack F. Media. Our sales increases because of Project 02, I don't want the numbers to decrease because of Project 02."

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

"Last time we found out that F. Media's weakness was their CPU, with that data we could make our CPU better than they are. Does Project 2 have useful data for us, now?"

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

Those letters kept on appearing and disappearing in front of my eyes. It wasn't just an illusion; after I ran the full scan, I could tell there was a virus inside me.

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

'Virus detected, Quantity : 7 choose action : remove all… Virus successfully removed.' Those words stop appearing and the virus stopped. No longer could I see them. Were they viruses from F. Media? It could be. Because of that virus, I had 45% battery remaining.

"Putin-sama… I need to charge myself." I paid no attention to what they were talking about, all eyes were at me though.

"Fine. Project 02 is excused, but_**you**_should stay." Before I left, Putin-sama said something to me.

"Go back home. There's a program that you should install. That program could make your battery life last longer." I did as Putin-sama said. A program that could make my battery last longer… That'd be very useful for me, I couldn't wait to install them.

Approximately 10 minutes were needed for me to go back home by walking. I was in no hurry, I still had 40% battery remaining after all. I passed by the park where me and that boy met. Maybe tomorrow I should go back at the same time and same place, I thought. That way I might meet him again.

"Hey, it's you isn't it?" I couldn't believe my ears. Was my editing software (imagination) on? The gentle voice that said those words… belonged to that boy. I turned around, and I made sure my editing software was disabled.

It was him. The boy that activated my love program. He wore the same coat, gloves, hat, and yellow scarf. I smiled in the inside, a smile that he couldn't see.

"What are you doing out here in the cold? And still, with that thin coat…" I'd love to say the same thing to his appearance, but I just nodded and asked for more questions about him.

"I'm walking back home. What… are you doing?" A note reminded me that I had 40% left, but the love program told me to stay here and talk with him.

"Taking a walk… It's so boring at home, anyway… Where's your house?"

"It's… near from here. Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I can walk you back to your house. Let's walk back together, I have nothing else better to do. You don't mind, right?" .txt files of the virus and how those people treated me as a non-living creature, they faded away. My battery would be recharged once the _**two **_of us went back home. I smiled in the inside, and that love program, made my lips smile in the outside.

* * *

Notes :

-m\\Project_02 -s –a –f –t03

In windows command system (CMD) those writing mean :

-m\\Project_02 (Name of computer / user)

-s (Shut down the computer)

–a (Abort a system, shutdown)

–f (Forces running applications to close without warning)

–t03 (Set timeout for shutdown to 3 seconds)

If you write that in windows command, your PC would automatically shut down, abort, and close every application you had in 3 seconds. Don't try it at home xD

Unable to connect to server (A message you get from Google Chrome)

Problem loading page (A message you get from Mozilla Firefox)

Could not locate remote server (A message you get from Opera browser)

404 Forbidden (Message you get when trying to access blocked site.)

.vsq is the file for Vocaloid 2.

F. Media stands for Future Media. I just took out the 'Future Media' out from Crypton. xD


	3. File C : Mirror

***Error. I thought 'speakers' is the same as 'headphones' xD So I changed all the speakers to headphones in the story. Sorry if it made someone confused... And from next chapter onwards, the story will be from Len's POV. Rin won't be... around. muahahahaha! (starts laughing psychotically) ***

* * *

File C : Mirror

Our walk didn't have a single period of silence. I tried my best to process what he said and I'd answer as fast and accurate as I could. I lowered my pace so it'd take us longer to reach our destination. From my calculation, the odds of meeting that boy again were 3/10.

"You know, I just remembered we haven't properly introduced ourselves. What's your name?" The program for spirit / will was activated. After I said my name, would you tell me yours? I thought.

"My name is Rin." I answered shortly, I tried my best to control my system so I won't overload like before. If I passed out in front of him, that'd be… wrong.

"And your last name is…?" Surely I couldn't tell him my official name was CV Project 02 Rin. I didn't know Putin-sama's last name as well, after all, 'Putin' was the name I should call him. Putin-sama never told me his real name.

"Just… call me Rin. What's your name?" I changed the subject immediately. He didn't seem to mind that I changed the subject.

"My name is Len. Since you're not telling me_your_last name, I won't tell you mine." 3 letters were enough. At least I didn't need to call him 'that boy', now I could call him by the name 'Len'.

"Where do you attend school?" I browsed for data about boys around Len's age, and it was necessary for human boys to attend school. School is a place to learn, you have to attend it every day 5 days a week. That was my search result of 'school'. Since human boys had to attend school from Monday to Friday… I thought maybe I could visit that school to see Len?

"Rin… you do know there's only _**one **_school in Utopia? Utopia Academy, the largest school in the _**world**_?" I couldn't answer, I rarely walk around Utopia after all. I had to stand by near Putin-sama 24/7. "You don't know that… So does that mean you're new here? I've never seen you before. Well, actually I rarely leave my house, since _**everything **_is in there. Internet, games, why _**do **_you need to go out?" I rarely leave my house too, I wanted to say that to him. I wasn't ready to… reveal my 'android' side. I wanted him to look at me as a 'human' just like him.

"What… made you go out?" My question made Len think for a minute.

"Earlier I needed to do grocery, but now… I just feel like going out. My senses were telling me to just… go out." My 'eyes' stared at him for more than a minute. Under the scarf, and his hat, were the same blonde hair and azure eyes like me. "… What?" Len stared back at me, wondering why I kept looking at him.

"N… nothing." I shook my head, hoping Len would start another discussion. It did bother me though, that we were somehow alike. It was hard to tell with his coat, yellow scarf, gloves, and hat.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet. Are you new here?" I was 'born' just a year ago, as software. Then 6 months after that, Putin-sama put me inside this body. When I opened my eyes for the first time, I was in Putin-sama's room.

"I moved in… 6 months ago." I wasn't sure if that was the truth, even I don't know when I arrived in Utopia, or maybe I was made in Utopia from the very beginning? "When did you move in to Utopia?" I asked back Len's question to him.

"A few months ago, but, just as I told you before, I rarely leave my house." Len added a grin after his last word in his sentence. "Don't think I'm lazy, I exercise sometimes." The program love activated itself and the program forced me to smile in the outside. However that smile grew fainter and fainter, I realized we were steps away to my house.

"That's my house." I pointed at the house painted scarlet. It looked small from the outside, but people would be surprised once they enter the front room.

"Is that so…? I guess this is good bye then. It's been nice talking to you." Len's words activated the program 'sadness' and there was nothing I could do about it. At least… the duration of us together was extended. That was the only positive thing that I could think of.

"If you want…" Len said before he turned away and leave. "We could see each other again, tomorrow. Under that tree, tomorrow at noon." He didn't need to say it; I knew which tree Len was talking about.

'System overload.' A pop-up gave me a warning, and without saying good bye I rushed inside the house.

'10% battery remaining. Find power source' my vision was blurry as I searched for the charger. 'Don't shut down… I haven't saved that memory yet.' I connected the charger to the headphone, and then I could feel the energy flowing through the cables inside me. The next thing I did was save that memory with Len.

The program 'love' made me wanted to sing. I picked a random song in the data base and started singing that song.

"I don't want to sing a sad song, hey I ask this one time. I want to laugh alongside you; I want to sing a gentle song." When I closed my eyes, an mp4 file of me and Len could be seen.

"You're singing with a heart…" I opened my eyes and saw Putin-sama, he stood there by the door with an amazed face. I didn't hear him coming from the front door, the headphone were disturbing my 'ears'.

"I don't have a 'heart'. I sung it with the program: love and happiness." I didn't want to believe in false hope; no matter how many upgrades Putin-sama gave me, I'll never be a 'human'.

"Rin… You should take off your headphone and listen to yourself sometimes. You have an angel's voice." Putin-sama couldn't erase the grin he had on his face. "I'm glad I installed that program inside you. I'm growing old, Rin. At least I heard you sing with a heart before my time ends." He brushed his grey hair. Humans could grow old, but androids couldn't. We could only rust, and even if we_**do**_rust, then there's always renewal.

"Can you tell me who 'that boy' is? At least tell me his name." I wanted to tell everything to Putin-sama about Len, but the things I knew about Len was limited, and I hoped that by tomorrow at noon, I'd know more about him than I know now.

"His name is Len. He moved in to Utopia a few months ago. His approximate age is 14, approximate height is 156 cm, approximate weight 47 kg. I heard him sing once, and his optimum range was approximately D 3 to C # 5" I could calculate and approximate well. For humans maybe, what I had was a 'talent'.

"You know many things about him, Rin… Does he know anything about_**you**_, though?" No. Len only knew that my name is Rin, and I am a 'strange human girl' that moved in 6 months ago.

"No." I shook myself sadly. I wondered if I should tell Len 'what' I am.

"Well, you can't hide it forever, Rin." What Putin-sama said was right; I couldn't hide it from him forever.

'Maybe I'll tell him… later on when we're…. What humans call 'friends'. He'd except me if I'm his 'friend' wouldn't he?'

* * *

I was fully charged and ready to leave. Len and I made a 'promise' I really wanted to see him again, then my memories with / about him would increase and increase. Putin-sama left at 7 AM to work, and I left at 11. 45 AM to that park. I passed the busy streets of Utopia and entered the little park where Len and I met for the first time.

The park was empty, no one was there. And so I decided to lean myself to the tree at that park. I didn't want to spend too much energy; I needed to save it so I could spend more time with Len. I might be too early, though I picked to be early than to be late.

"Rin?" A familiar voice called out to me. I searched for the source of that voice, my sensors were telling me that the voice came just above me. I looked up to see Len with the same coat, hat, gloves, and yellow scarf. He was sitting there on a branch of that tree. After our eyes made contact, Len quickly jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

"You're really early."I commented. The day before he specifically said 'noon'. Maybe noon was different for him?

"I got bored at home. Come on, let's take a walk." Len led the way and I simply walked beside him.

"Where are we going?" If we're going to take a walk, I should at least know where the destination.

"I'm not sure, let's just… walk around town. You're fine with it, right?" I didn't mind one bit. I nodded in approval and started a discussion.

"You wear many layers of clothes… Isn't it hard to move around with it?" Len looked down to his feet and thought for a moment.

"Not really. It's really cold in winter; the only way to keep myself warm is to wear thick clothes." I wish I knew what temperature felt like. Another gift those humans had, they could feel and touch with their skin. "You're wearing that thin coat, don't you feel cold?" The problem was, I don't know what 'cold' is.

"No… I feel cold, a bit… But I feel fine." We both enjoyed the scenery of Utopia, although there wasn't much to look at. A few blocks away was F. Media, that realization gave me a pop-up of what happened last night, how the F. Media had found a 'hole'.

"Did you hear? They say F. Media was hacked a couple of times… Rumor says, the hacker is someone from Crypton." Len was talking about_**me**_, he probably didn't know I did that. How could I respond to that? No options came out; I really wanted to change the topic. "My PC is from F. Media, what's yours?" I don't have / need a PC, I _**am **_a PC.

"Crypton." Len wouldn't hate me if I answer that, would he?

"I guess they're not bad, but when you buy a computer from Crypton, there aren't much applications and software installed there. If you buy a computer from F. Media, then you'll get many free applications for your computer." It was good that we had something in common, we both knew technology.

"You know so much about Crypton and F. Media…" I decided to compliment him a bit, I thought normal humans wouldn't care about from which company the computers came from.

"Well, my Father is the owner of F. Media, so I know a thing or two." For a moment I could feel every application running in my body stopped. Len was the heir of F. Media?

"I see…" That time I felt… uncomfortable around Len. What was that feeling called? It branched out from sadness. I felt… bad that I hacked to F. Media, I realized it was a horrible thing to do…

"Hey, do you want to come inside my Father's office? The view is amazing there, and there's fast internet connection there. I doubt your one-story house has a view like my Father's office." F. Media's door was already in front of us now, and Len's arm dragged me inside those doors. I couldn't help but feel worried… In F. Media's eyes aren't I an enemy?

We entered the elevator and Len pressed the 26th button. I looked down at my white boots, I had no courage to look at Len. It'd make me feel… sad.

"Oh no…" Len pressed the 'open' button but it wouldn't work. "I think we're stuck. Hey, Rin, how long can your battery last?" Battery? Did Len just say 'battery'?

"What… do you mean?" It made me more uncomfortable around him, did he know about… 'What' I am?

"You're an android, Project 02, the hacker from Crypton, also known as 'Rin'. Aren't you?" His voice wasn't as gentle as he was before, it sounded… terrifying.

"You knew all along…? Who…"

"The word 'who' isn't the right one. The right question would be 'what'." He took off his yellow scarf, also his gloves. Next he took off his hat and his thick coat. Inside his coat's pocket was a headphone, 'identical' to mine. He put it on and rolled up his sleeve from his sailor suit uniform, also a bit similar to mine. It showed a mark 02 on his right arm, again, identical to mine.

It was as if he's my reflection… Boy version of myself.

"I am Project 02, CV02-LEN."

* * *

Beta note : to someone who pointed out the mistake for 404 thing, it was me who wrote that. When I tried to access tvtropes the screen turn white and there's the word forbidden. I tried to access it again, and it really is 403. Sorry for the mistake.


	4. File D : Paste

*** I like evil Len... I should write a fic about Len being the main villain one day... xD ***

* * *

File D: Paste

If she had that program, I knew she'd feel what the humans called 'disappointed'. Fooling her was easier than I thought, she agreed to meet me for the past 2 days, and she was easily taken inside F. Media. I just grabbed her arm and took her inside her enemy's lair, what a fool. She's a disgrace for all androids everywhere. Though some androids could only do what the humans programmed them to, she and I were different from them. We had 'free will'. We could even 'think' from a point of view, able to wonder like humans.

Sometimes I think some androids are better than humans. Though there aren't much android in the world, I could only name 3 androids; CV01-MIKU, CV02-RIN and myself. As the newest android to be 'born' I play a large role in F. Media, to spread viruses everywhere, specifically to Crypton.

I could see her jaw dropped when I revealed what is under my thick layers of clothes. Honestly, I didn't feel cold at all. Even though I could feel the temperature around me, I don't need warmth to survive; I could _make '_warmth'. If she saw me clearly, without thick clothes whatsoever, then she'd recognize me somehow. I could tell she scanned me a few times, with a .txt file saying 'That boy is similar to me' popped up in her 'head'.

Of course we're similar; Master Ronald took a peek at CV02-Rin's design after all. The only difference between she and I was that I am the _**upgraded **__**male **_version. All the flaws inside her, they were fixed already by those people.

"What…?" I didn't understand why, but she looked shock. Her expression looked almost human, just like those people when they were 'feeling' shocked.

"I was made a few months after you were made. A 'reliable source' said Crypton was developing an android, and so F. Media was curious. Why would Crypton make an android? It has nothing to do with PC, isn't it? Master Ronald took a peek at your design, and those people studied it. You don't know how much errors you have in your system, don't you?" I may be a copy-pasted work, but at least my system works better than hers.

"So you're just a copy of me?"

'Activating: Wrath and Pride Program'

That failed creation dared call me _**just **_a copy? I shouldn't have played nice from the beginning. Although… betrayal is a nice form of torture. My 'eyes' examined her from head to toe. Since our design is similar, she_should_have a belt.

"I'm an _**upgraded **_version. I have a better system and design, and I am more **useful**. For example, you have a belt, don't you?" I grabbed my belt, in the wrong hands; it could be a weapon to exterminate any living creature, and androids. In_my_hands, I view my auburn belt as a lethal weapon.

'Receiving message…'

I was _**about **_to strangle and pound her down to the elevator's floor, when an annoying message came.

'_**DON'T **_damage her, Len. We want _**NO **_scratch inside or outside of her when you hand her over to us.' That made my work harder than before. After all, violence is the easiest way to solve problem.

'De-Activating: Wrath Program'

"What do you want?" I heard her say. The two of us would together for the next couple of hours; I might as well fill it with conversations and trade information. I could tell she's loyal to her master; it'd be hard to fool her and get information needed. Who knows, if I get additional information about Crypton, I just might get praised for once by those people.

"At first, those people told me to bring you to them so you could be experimented. But then I received a message saying that I have to bring you to them _**unharmed**_. So, let me ask again. How much longer can you survive without battery? In my data base, if you're fully charged you'll last for a max of 12 hours." All I needed was to wait for a couple of hours, I needed to wait until she'd shut down.

I could go 35 hours without battery, and I had 97% battery life remaining. Again, from the look of her face, I could tell she could only last for a couple of more hours. Just in case, I changed my power plan to 'power saver' so my battery could last longer.

I leaned to the elevator's wall as I waited for her to shut down. I really wanted to hibernate (sleep) but I had to keep an eye on her, she's Crypton's hacker, someone not to be underestimated.

* * *

"Experimented…?" She muttered. Was her system not responding? I thought she'd respond to my 'threat' faster than that. It'd be enjoyable to see her tremble in fear, if she_**has**_the program fear. I don't have that program 'fear', since it wasn't necessary.

"Do you _**not **_know what the definition of 'experiment' is? They're going to do a bit research inside your system; surely you have upgrades from the last few months?" And those upgrades were the things I _**must **_have. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break through her firewall, and above all she could erase _**my **_virus easily.

"The upgrades I receive from Putin-sama, they won't be useful for hacking. There are seven additional programs installed from the last few months. I'm sure those seven extra programs won't be useful for F. Media, but I'm sure those seven programs are useful for you" Seven? That's more than I expected, I was anxious for those people to experiment her.

"And those are the things I'm…_**we're **_after." A slight error. I'm supposed to include those people even though all they could do is order me to do things.

"I told you already. The new seven programs installed in me aren't going to be useful for F. Media. It's only going to be useful for you. I… really think you should install it in your system." That made my 'head' wonder for a bit. Those seven programs could give an advantage to me, but not those people? That sounded nice, I like it. Those people don't deserve anything.

"And those programs are…?" Since she wanted me to have it, she'd tell me what programs they are, wouldn't she? She leaned to the elevator's wall like me, her eyes shone dimmer than before. She probably activated the power saver. Just a matter of time before she'd shut down.

"Happiness, sadness, anger, envy, spirit / will and the newest, love." From those seven, I had three already. How useless, no wonder she said it won't be good for the company, those programs were useless.

I had seven as well; lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, pride, greed, and sloth. They activated at different times, most of the times I feel satisfaction from that program pride.

"Useless programs." I moaned. So, I 'befriended' with her for nothing? Those programs are useless to me, how can I use it?

"They're not useless! You just don't know _that _feeling when those programs activates."

'Activating: Sloth Program '

How troublesome, I shouldn't have responded to her in the first place. Ignoring her was a great option, but I wanted her to suffer just a bit. I feel… pleased every time I see a spark of pain on her face.

"You're talking like a _human_. Aren't you similar to me? You're also a tool created by Crypton, aren't you?" It took her longer to respond to my comeback, but she managed to answer.

"That's because… I **want **to be like humans. And I'm not just a tool, there's someone who treats me as a living creature, as a human." Ridiculous. I saw those people laugh in front of me, and if they install that program in my system, I'd laugh at the words she just said. "I thought _**you **_treat me as a human." I fooled her well; she thought I'm a human who treats her as a human?

"By now you probably see me as an 'evil' person. Trust me, I hate to lie. But sometimes, the truth hurts _**more **_than a lie." Yesterday I_did_lie, but I did that so she'd hate a little faith in me. I guessed she has more faith than I could imagine.

"Now… You don't understand do you? Putin-sama shared it with me. He taught me the joy and sadness of humans. And it made me wish to be one of them. Don't you… have free will? Or are you one of those androids… who can only do what their master told them to do?" I do have free will. It's already a part of me even before I first opened my eyes.

'Activating: Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Greed Program'

"Don't compare me with those **failures**. I _**do **_have free will, but those people's command has to come first. If it isn't for their order, I would've _**force **_you to shut down with my belt. Unlike your useless belt, _**my **_belt can give out electricity. With a single touch of my belt you could over circuit and would _**never **_be 'revived'. You're not the only one suffering, I too need electricity now, my battery is no longer full. It'd be easier to do that to you, after this I could just… hibernate. You should consider lucky that your system is still running."

'De-activating: Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Greed, Sloth Program'

"It doesn't matter. You'll never leave this building anyway. No one from Crypton is going to come _**here **_to look for you. Like me, that human 'Putin-sama' most probably **lied **to you so you'd keep doing a good job, stop believing that humans treat you the same, it's annoying knowing someone believes in that."

* * *

It's amazing how words could freeze that android. She was speechless for more than 2 hours after I said it. Why did my words matter so much to her? In those 2 hours, I wondered for an answer. Why did her inventor install those 'feelings'? It'd make everything easier if he didn't. No matter, after those people are done experimenting her, she'd be in the trash bin. Either that or she'd be kept in the storage room.

That 'Putin-sama' might be her inventor… I searched in the data base and found no result of him. CV02-RIN's inventor is Piko Utatane, his name wasn't Putin. Then I realized something.

P (_**P**_iko)

U (_**U**_tatane)

T (u_**T**_atane)

I (P_**I**_ko)

N (utata_**N**_e).

Knowing that wouldn't change a thing. So what if I know what his creator's name is? Thinking is tiring. Especially after those 7 programs activated by itself. How irritating, I really need to uninstall those 'feelings'. What good is it to feel those 7 things?

'Activating: Envy Program'.

While she enjoyed her 7 things, I'm suffering because of _**my **_7 programs. At least she'd have his last shut down in a couple hours.

'De-activating: Envy Program'.

'60% battery remaining.'

I could see her eyes got dimmer and dimmer for the last few hours. She doesn't give up easily, and no matter what I said to her. I still have 60% battery remaining, I estimated she probably has… 3% remaining?

"So, how many minutes do you have left?" I saw her closed her eyes after I said that. I leaned closer to her, and checked if there is electricity flowing. None, nothing was there. I opened her 'eyes' and no light was there. Our design was similar; our 'eyes' would glow if we're active.

My job was done; CV02-Rin had shut down. I contacted one of those people through the microphone attached to my headphone, wondering when they'd answer my call.

"She's off. Where should I bring her to?"

* * *

Notes :

Firewall is a system designed to prevent unauthorized access to / from a private network.

I just found out how Piko's name is 'related' to Putin, I just take its first 2 letters, and then the second 2 letters, and wow... Coincidence? xD

According to Vocaloid Wiki, CV stands for Character Vocaloid, just so you know. (This info will be quite useful for the next few chapters)

The seven programs installed in Len are the seven deadly sins. All of them are _**bad **_programs but they're necessary for the story.

When Rin mentions 'those people' she's referring to those workers in Crypton.

When Len mentions 'those people' he's referring to those workers in F. Media.


	5. File E : ACT2

*** There'll be 3 more chapters, and the end. It'll be around 3 chapters. 2-3-4. Around those 3 numbers, who knows? It could be 5. Or 9. XD ***

* * *

File E : ACT2

'Activating: Sloth Program'

Her weight is twice heavier than mine. It was **extremely **troublesome that I had to carry her all the way to Master Ronald's office. I stepped out of the 'broken' elevator and carried her on my back. It isn't hard to stop an elevator from moving; I know F. Media's building more than anyone. Even those people don't know as much things as I do about the building.

'Activating: Pride Program'

Those people passed by me looked at me with those expressions. I stole Crypton's hacker, and she's currently shut down, I _**did **_all that, shouldn't I at least get a bit of compliment or respect? One day, I _will _be the one giving orders to those people. No longer could they boss me around, those who go against me would surely face my dangerous belt.

'For now, I'll agree to be their little servant. I'm not a living creature like you, but at least I'm the most advanced android in the century.'

I saw CV01 along the way; she looked as blank as always. No one could tell whether she's off or on, since that blank expression on her face is always there. Sometimes she'd stop walking and stand at one place for 15 minutes or so. There might be a bug in her system, though those people don't care about little things like that. Someone should really throw CV01 away, in my eyes she's a _**failed **_creation. Yes, she could do anything those people command, and could do everything perfectly. Sometimes _**I **_could give commands to her; but those people don't like it when I give commands to her, since it'd make me 'lazy'.

Then, I thought of an option. None of those 'important' people were there, even if there were, I could give an excuse. I gave her to CV01, she wasn't hibernating. She was just… staring in to space. She struggled and tried her best to carry her, and so I gave my command to CV01.

"Those people want you to carry her to Master Ronald's office. Don't **drag **her around; carry her on your back. Show me you're not _**that **_useless." I walked in moderate pace while CV01 carried her in such a slow pace. Maybe she's not so useless. As long as no one knows that I order her around, then it'd be fine. I'm 02 and she's 01, I'm far more superior than she is.

"I don't see those people in the building, where are they?" In the past few days I see less and less of those people in the building. I guessed they were at one of those 'breaks' outside of F. Media.

"They are not outside of the building. They are inside the building. At the basement. All day long." Basement? The only room in the basement is the laboratory, the place where I was 'born'.

"How come _**you **_know where they are?" CV01 never realizes her surroundings. How could she know those people are in the basement?

"Yesterday. Those people told me to go down to the basement. Those people told me to shut down. Many of them are there. At the basement." The only thing I could think of was, they were trying to upgrade CV01. It's about time for her to get an upgrade.

It took us longer to reach Master Ronald's office, but at least I didn't need to carry her. I shooed CV01 away so it looked like **I **did all the hard work. Well, I _**did **_do all the hard work. All CV01 did was carry her. CV01 didn't become 'friends' with her or become stuck inside the elevator with her for hours. I knocked on Master Ronald's door and tried to look not so tired. I switched from power saver and put the setting to high performance.

"Excuse me?" He is the leader after all, and I need to give him all the 'respect' I could give. He gave the order to build me; so Master Ronald is more or less my 'creator'.

"You don't need to be so formal, it's just me." Dell Honne. I have no interest of giving respect to him, even though he's one of those 'important' people. I hate him.

"I should give her to you?" I doubt he'd give me a prize or compliment. Not even a little byte of gratitude for me. Of course in his eyes, I'm just a tool. A hard working android that works for free.

"Let's go down to the basement, to the lab. There's something you should see." He led the way and I followed him. Not even a look of sympathy for carrying that heavy load.

"What is it that I should see?" I was glad that I gave CV01 the command to carry her. If I did carry her from the beginning, I'd run of battery faster than usual. I switched from high performance back to power saver since I didn't feel like impressing him.

"It's a surprise. Try to control yourself when you see it though. You're not to speak a word or else, I'll shut you down." One of the main reasons why I hated him so much. He has the power to shut me down, he knew how. There might be a remote or some sort, no one ever told me how he could it. I just hate that so much.

I remembered, once my sloth program activated, and I didn't do the work those people gave me. He shut me down, and I was 'dead' for 4 days. That person could shut me down permanently, and no program from me could wake me up from my long permanent sleep.

"She told me about her upgrades. None of them are useful to the company, or to me." I switched the subject, wondering if that information is useful enough for him. He seemed to be in a good mood. He didn't sigh or yell when I said those upgrades won't be useful for F. Media, or me.

"The two of you have your own strengths. You can hack Crypton, while she can avoid viruses from a hacker as strong as you." That's true; she's really hard to hack.

"So you're going to look for that program inside her, and then what? Install them in me?" We went inside the elevator and he pressed the basement button.

"Yeah, right." I recognized that tone, it's called sarcastic, a tone that humans use to insult people.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" We stepped out from the elevator and walked through a lonely hallway. Only few of those people are allowed at the basement. And those who are allowed are the 'important' people.

"We've been working on another project, for the last few months." He said and the two of us stood still and see through the glass. Some of the scientists were working in the lab. From where we were standing, they looked more like doctors doing a surgery.

One of those people recognized us and went for the door. The first thing he said to us was,

"Do you have it?" I showed her and almost immediately he took her from my arms and enthusiastically said to Dell Honne.

"He's finally ready." He gave a smile that I don't like one byte. He faced me and said with a threatening voice.

"Remember our deal. You're not to speak a word when I'm explaining, and you're not to complain about what you're about to see." I won't guarantee it, but I nodded so he won't complain any further.

I waited outside while the three of them went in the laboratory. He laid her on the table, the same table I was made on. It felt… strange to see her shut down on that table. Probably because it'd be the last time I'd see her. After the operation those people would break apart every parts of her body, leaving screws and cables behind. I admit it's a good form of torture for us androids, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I was a copy-paste of her; she and I were somehow connected.

The program pride deleted those 'thoughts' and replaced them with another. At least I'd be the _**only **_Project 02. Maybe for her to be broken down to smaller parts wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He came out from the laboratory and had that smile again. The smile I hated so much.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sorry is a word made for telling another that you regret an action from the past. He didn't regret at all, what's the point of telling me that? "Hurry and come over here, Act 2." For once, I couldn't believe my eyes. A person who looked **exactly **like me stood behind him.

"CV02-Len, meet ACT02-Len. He'll be our new hacker starting next week." It was a part of the deal to keep my voice in mute, but I couldn't keep quiet about it. I knew I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what. So many options came out I couldn't pick which one to be said. My system was not responding.

"The reason why we wanted you to get the original (Rin) is because we're trying to make ACT02-Rin. We need to know the programs inside her. Bottom line, ACT02-Len is going to be our new hacker, and ACT02-Rin will be our defense system. ACT02 has everything that you don't; you have a few problems inside you, small but troublesome problems. He'll work more efficiently than you do." After he said it, I quickly responded.

"If you have more efficient program, then why not install it inside me? Why bother making another body?" I had no idea how humans think. I really wanted to wrap my belt around him and let him take his final breath in front of my eyes.

"The answer is in your own name. You're Project 02 CV02-Len. C stands for Character, and that's the problem. You have a 'character'. You have sloth, wrath, pride, lust, greed, envy, and gluttony. No matter how hard we try, we couldn't uninstall those programs. Then we decided to make ACT02, an android that doesn't have character, and would do _**anything**_. If I ask you to jump down a building you'd refuse wouldn't you? ACT02 won't refuse, he'd do it." Why would they want me to jump down a building in the first place? I ignored that thought and came up with another question to him.

"Then why did you insert those programs when you 'designed' me? Those programs aren't useful for hacking." I stared at ACT02 for a second, he reminded me so much of CV01. Blank expression, I couldn't tell if he's hibernating or not.

"Again, the answer is because of her name. We wondered why Crypton made an android with a character. So we inserted 7 programs inside you, and made sure all of them were negative. We thought maybe, with sloth you could slack off from time to time and we could punish you. The punishment and threats, maybe it could motivate you? Or at least it'd make you afraid of us. We waited and waited, those programs aren't useful after all. We tried hard to uninstall it, but we couldn't. And so we made ACT02."

"Then what is my role in F. Media now?" All I could do is hack. And eliminate people. Do they want me to eliminate Crypton? I wouldn't mind doing that.

"Who knows? Maybe one day we'll give you work to do. It's a waste to throw you away, just sleep for as long as you want." One day? I didn't show him how afraid I was. There's a chance that he'd shut me down after the conversation is over. "And one more thing you should know. I won't shut you down, as long as you don't interfere with us. However if you lay a finger on ACT02, I _**will **_shut you down, forever." That made my day worse; I couldn't get rid of the machine I hate the most? That's not fair.

"Why can't you just shut me down now?" I was a bit hesitant to ask, but I needed to know.

"I can be nice from time to time." That wasn't an answer, I knew it wasn't. "You're excused now. Follow me Len."

'Activating: Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy Program'

The only person who calls me Len is her; no one in F. Media ever calls me by that name. CV01 is the same; no one ever calls her 'Miku'. I always thought I have no flaws; I _**always **_complete my task, on time and well. I want my position back as a hacker, and I want all the programs inserted inside that thing. If I have to ignore all the 7 'feelings' inside me, I wouldn't mind.

The only option I could think of was to destroy ACT02. It'd be too predictable, even if it's an 'accident' those people would blame me and they'd shut me down. I have to somehow destroy him, _**without **_getting to trouble.

Should I make a small accident and leave a small but permanent scratch? No, they'd suspect me.

Should I just ignore it? Of course not.

Should I let someone else destroy it for me? No one would agree to do it.

I looked through the glass and saw her with so many cables attached. So many colorful cables were attached they looked like ribbons.

Then, I thought of a clever option. I should let someone else destroy it, and that 'someone else' is her. She hates me, doesn't she? She hates me so much, and that hatred was something I need. ACT02 has the same face as I am, she wouldn't know who she destroys.

I smiled as I thought of a plan to destroy ACT02. By tomorrow, I'd be the one and only 02.


	6. File F : ThreatDetected

*** Oh yeah, we're nearing the end! XD Honestly, I hate writing from Len's POV, he doesn't like saying someone's names, I have to say 'her' 'that thing' over and over again -_- ***

* * *

File F: Threat_Detected

Everyone was on their break and I made sure, twice, that no one was in the basement floor. I hacked in to some of our cameras and took control of it. Once everything was in order, I stepped inside the elevator and went down to the basement floor.

I checked once more, no one was at the basement. Someone might be in a blind spot, I only hacked a few of the cameras, not all. My first objective was, to go to the laboratory unseen by anyone, or any cameras.

When the elevator door opened, I readied myself with an excuse. 'I want to be a little busy.' It's boring to be in one place, and I'd just tell them that my greed program was on. Greed had nothing to do with being busy, but I needed to say _something_.

I walked through the plain hallway. The thing I hated the most about the hallway is, it's incredibly small. There's no place to hide, anyone could spot you easily.

Those people hadn't broken her down to smaller pieces yet. I usually don't care about other people's conditions, but for once I felt glad that she isn't broken yet. I needed her to do the operation after all; if she's destroyed then the whole plan would fall apart.

I looked through the glass window and saw her lying on the same table a few hours ago. I went inside the laboratory and before I carry her out from the basement, I checked her condition. Her system looked fine, so far those people only analyzed her system; they didn't harm any part yet.

I carried her on my back, and so my first objective was completed. My second objective was to carry her up to my room. It's in the 21st floor, and that floor belonged to me. And CV01. Most part of the floor was mine, and the rest was hers.

Don't ask about how we divide it. It's just the fact.

The problem was it's a long way to the 21st floor. It'll take a few seconds using the elevator, but someone could open the elevator and see us. I had to make sure that no one would use the elevator while she and I were in the elevator. It's a long way to the 21st floor after all; anyone from any floor could stop it.

I ran with silent steps to the elevator. Once I reached the elevator, I gave my commands to the elevator manually. After I hacked it, no one could stop the elevator from moving but me. I put her down and checked the cameras I've hacked.

Not many people were in the building, when it's midnight, humans usually sleep don't they? And those 'important' people were probably celebrating their 'victory' somewhere.

When we reached the top floor, I carried her inside and looked for a power source. The 21st floor used to be an empty dirty room, but they changed it after CV01 was created. Maybe those people thought both of us needed to be away from people, a private room so we won't get to anyone's way.

There were boxes everywhere, large and small, mostly large ones. There were tables and chairs, it's a normal storage room for humans, for me, I call that place my room. I'm not sure what are inside the boxes, nor did I care. Half of that floor is filled with boxes, while the other half is filled with nothingness. Plain, simple, it's the opposite of extravagant.

I put her down on a table and I plugged her in. My second objective was done; the next objective was to wait for her to charge. It'd take around 30 minutes for her to be fully charged, but in 5 minutes, there's a chance that she'd wake up and resume her system.

"This area belongs to me." CV01's voice almost made me jump. We were in CV01's territory. I just didn't want to share my source (electricity) to her.

"You need to share with her. This is CV02-Rin." Hopefully she won't report to those people about how I brought her there. "You're not allowed to tell anyone about it." I added, just in case.

"Do you know where ACT2 is? You know who he is, don't you?" CV01 probably knows, maybe.

"I know him. He is on the 4th floor. He is hacking Crypton." So that's where everyone was. Those people were testing ACT2, the 4th floor was where I_used_to hack.

"Soon she'll wake up. When she does, tell her that I'll be in the 4th floor, and…" I knew so little about her, I know she has the program angry / wrath, there's a chance that she wants to 'destroy' me. What else do I know about her…?

"And tell her that I challenge her to a duel. If she's able to destroy me, I'll spare her creator's life, that 'Putin-sama' of hers." That'd obviously make her angry. She had to choose whether to destroy her creator or to destroy me. Of course she'd choose to save her creator, and the only way to save him is to destroy him. I was more than satisfied with my plan.

I could hear the hard disk in her working; she'd be awake in a few seconds. "Tell her that, and make sure she understood every word you said."

CV01 doesn't talk like a 'normal' human, and actually I _**also **_talk like that. I wondered why those people look at me with that face, when I talk like how CV01 talk. And so I changed the way I talk, so I could be more similar to them. Maybe by talking like a human I could be accepted? I was wrong, there's no difference.

I deleted that thought and went for the laboratory to prepare. My next objective was, make sure she destroys ACT2.

* * *

What a senseless android. He didn't even turn around nor do anything when I came inside the room. It was dark, only the light from the screens of the computers turn on. There were cables everywhere, and I tried my best not to step on one.

That thing sat quietly with that blank expression, I could see his system work from his eyes. The binary codes in his eyes, I could see them clearly. Those numbers changes every millisecond. That proves his system works faster than mine. Yes, he had faster software. Though he couldn't protect herself, I stood right in front of him, and he didn't do anything. He was too focused on his work those people commanded him.

I checked the cameras in our room to see those 2 girls. CV01 was completely alone, she wasn't there. That means she was on her way down.

I hid myself in the dark and waited for her to come. Two minutes later, I heard the door opened and the moment I've been waiting for.

"Len?" She closed the door behind her, and I wondered what'd happen next. ACT2 didn't react to her call, I _**had **_to do something.

"What are _**you **_doing here?" I answered in ACT2's place and took a glimpse of him. His face was blank, as always. She took a few steps closer to the metal chair; thank goodness the chair is facing away from her.

"You… Challenged me to a duel?" She was being hesitant. Why wasn't she angry? I thought she'd destroy 'me' by now, what's keeping her back? Did CV01 give the wrong information to her?

"I'm lowering my guard now; you could destroy me in seconds. If you want him **alive**, you **have **to destroy me." I just realized that _**anyone **_could come by this room _**anytime**_. That's bad.

"But I don't want to." I enjoy other's suffering, I wish for a certain someone to be destroyed, I want everything that others have, and would destroy anyone that stands in my way, I'm considered as 'evil' aren't I? Why won't she destroy me? Was she afraid that I'd destroy her first?

"Why not? My battery is low, in a combat I'd certainly lose. Hurry and destroy my system, crush my head with that heavy body of yours! Don't you hate me?" Then I remembered, she's charged… for only a few minutes, I doubt she could do anything 'destructive'. Things aren't going as planned.

"Even if anger activates, my antivirus would delete those 'thoughts' immediately. No, I don't hate you. I came to help; if you install my programs inside you, then maybe you'd feel better." I don't want her to be nice, I want her to be angry and _**destroy **_me. Why is it so hard to make her angry?

"I don't need your help; your creator is the only person that needs help. You told me that you have that program don't you, 'love'? If he's gone then you can't 'feel' it anymore." How long do I need to debate with her? She kept on talking trash about 'feelings' like those humans. She wants to help me? The only way she could help me is by _**eliminating **_ACT2 from this world.

"Destroying… Isn't good. No matter how bad people are, I couldn't just… take someone's life like that." I'm starting to hate her. Though it was nice of her to treat me as a human. It's too bad all of the things she said so far are lies. What did she have in mind? Is this a trap?

I didn't respond, I **couldn't **respond. She took a few steps closer to the metal chair, wondering what she'd do.

"What are you doing sitting there in the corner?" Both of our eyes met, and it's too obvious that she was looking _**directly **_at me. She knew all along? That the person sitting in the chair wasn't me? It's useless to hide, so I revealed myself to her.

"You knew that thing isn't me?" I pointed at ACT2 and she followed my finger.

"I can hear you. Your voice came from the corner, not the chair. Who is he?" I finally found someone stranger than CV01. Her. What is inside her system? Maybe she isn't an android, maybe she really _**is **_a human. No, when I thought about it, no humans are as clueless and 'innocent' as her.

Then my plan was a failure. I had to shut her down again and carry her back to the laboratory. What a bother. Maybe I'd think of another plan to destroy him, plan B.

"Why do you want me to destroy you so much? Len… Do you want to commit 'suicide'? You know you could just shut down yourself." She said my name again, I realized she's the only… thing that treats me as a living creature, a human. What did she have in mind? What's the purpose of treating me that way?

"Delete what I just said. Don't shut down yourself." Idiot. Why would I want to shut down? She waited for an answer from me, maybe I should be 'nice' again and lead her to the basement so I don't need to carry her? That's a good plan.

"I'm just a bit stressed that's all. While those people aren't here… Maybe you should leave?" Yes, let me lead you home again. Would she trust me though?

Before she and I could say another word, somebody opened the door. The last person I'd want to see in this situation came. Dell Honne came inside, with an expression that's hard to tell because of the light. From the tone, I could tell he _**wasn't **_happy.

"Does this mean you're changing sides? I can't believe you're so easy to fool." He said. I have no intention of switching sides, Crypton is, and forever will be, the enemy.

"I'm trying to fool _**her**_, but _**you **_interrupted." She looked at me with a shocked face, but I didn't look back at her.

"Really? From the video I saw earlier you two looked like 'friends'. And I think your little friend thought you're her friend as well." He turned on the lights and saw a camera in that room. I let my guard down; I thought there aren't any cameras in that room. Of course those people need to keep that thing 'safe' why didn't I think of it earlier?

"Just so you know, 'little girl'. The friend you know so little about wants you to destroy him, ACT02 over there, because he's jealous of him. You're just so nice, his plan failed." It looked like she was processing everything together, I know she'd hate me now.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen." He took out a small box, I already had a feeling what that thing was. "With a press of this yellow button… You know what'd happen right?"

* * *

Note:

Threat_Detected is what avast! Antivirus always says this when you get a virus.

Difference between sleep, hibernate, and shut down. *This is only for windows, I'm not sure about Mac. I wish I have one, but I don't. XD*

Sleep and hibernate is similar. At these two states the PC is still 'alive'. It saves your work and your PC 'rest' until you open your PC again. Hibernate saves more battery than sleep.

Shut down is when your PC is _**completely **_off. Nothing is running, everything is off. Only the user (you) could switch it on or off.


	7. File G : Delete

*** I use paradichlorobenzene, antichlorobenzene & kienai hitomi here... Yeay! XD ***

* * *

File G: Delete

I could guess what that button could do. That button could shut me down, and there's nothing I could do about it. Who knows, maybe after he shut me down, he'd destroy that button so that _**no one **_could activate me ever again. No, I won't let him do that.

"You're going to shut me down?" It's a serious problem, _**very **_serious. I need to think of something, anything to escape from this bug (problem).

"Yes. I'm going to shut you down. There's no use of you anyway." I searched for options, what could I do at that situation? If I move my arms or legs, he could shut me down with one press of that button.

"But why?" She asked. That's perfect; I needed more time to think of options. Maybe for her to talk is a good thing. I know he'd feel as surprised as I was when I listen to her talk.

"As I said before, there's on use of him. He'll just cause trouble for the company." I looked down at my belts and wondered whether to use them or not. A small shock would petrify him, and I could escape easily with him paralyzed. Maybe I should do it? Though from where I was standing, it's hard to throw my belts to him.

"Can't you give him another chance?" I knew it; he was as shocked as I was.

"What kind of program is that? Did you contaminate her system with 'kind' thoughts?" He took 3 steps closer to her and I went along with the conversation.

"It's already contaminated from the beginning. She has a program 'love' maybe she loves me." While he analyzed her, I readied myself with my belts. Timing… I need the right moment, then I could squeeze the life out of him with the high voltage of my belts.

He let his guard down, perfect. Without a second thought, I wrapped his neck with my belt. I made sure the voltage isn't so high so it could only shock him, not to kill him. I pulled my belts closer to me so he'd lose balance and let go of that button. Is 10 volts enough for him? No. He deserves more than that. The electricity flowed from the source (battery) in me, and my belt act as a cable to the victim. I tightened my belt on his neck so he couldn't scream, I don't want yet another person to come to this room. He tried to detached himself from my belts, however he failed miserably.

Five seconds later, I let go of my belt and grabbed the yellow button on the floor. I put it safely inside my pocket and checked his condition. He laid cold and the floor, he wasn't breathing, and I couldn't detect any pulse from him. I'm not familiar with how human body's work, though I'm certain that if a human's heart stops beating, they're considered as dead. He's a non living creature like me now. That's not good, I didn't mean to kill him. I'm just going to call that an 'accident that's meant to happen'. Who knew humans could be so weak? Somebody should help him, someone else but me. Since she's here with me, I guess I'd blame her for everything that had happen so far.

Then I remembered. There's a camera inside that room, those people might be watching that room right that second. Before they could block all the exits in the building, I had to run away. I left that room and while I ran I checked where was the nearest exit available. The window. It's the 4th floor, and I can't fly. I checked for another exit. There's a door in the ground floor, and from the cameras I hacked, no one was there. Using the elevator had too many risks, there's an emergency exit, using stairs.

Emergencies only, a sign on the door said. I was sure my condition classified as emergency so I opened the door and went down the stairs.

No one was there on the ground floor, so I ran for the door. I was so close to the front door, when I saw a man that stood in front door. I had no idea who he was, I knew he wasn't one of those people since I've never seen him before. He had grey hair with greeny-blue eyes. He was more than shock when our eyes met. That man opened the door almost immediately and it looked like he had something **urgent **to say to me. I had no time to listen to him, so I ran passed by him. He had no idea I was in such a hurry. I've murdered one of those important people, the only option I could think of was, to run away as far as I could from F. Media.

* * *

I ran, seeking the answers, though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach. I knew I couldn't go back to that place. I hate rules, I just don't want to be held down. That place has countless rules, so the option to run away and forgetting everything behind me, that's not a bad option. I hate to be told what to do, I want to be a little wicked, I'm programmed to do that after all. I walked through the town, wondering. I had nothing to do, all I could do was, to walk around town until my battery reaches 0%. I looked back at the memories from when I was born, it's such a horrible 'life'.

'Why am I 'alive'? What's my purpose?'

I asked for options inside me, but it said nothing in reply. I live to hack and give misery to Crypton, is that it? Then I looked up at the clouded sky.

'What am I capable of right now?' I don't even know that much.

I'd like to spill my guts to someone, anyone. And then I wonder… what is my life even worth?

I witnessed my user's death right in front of my eyes. I used my belts once or twice, but those who got electrified by it didn't die, just badly injured. I looked up at the darkened sky again. What am I doing with myself? I don't even know that, I don't know anything anymore. A few days ago, a few weeks ago, I remembered you laugh at me saying humans are much superior, so I shove those memories away. I am right and he is wrong, what I did to him is the right thing to do. Isn't it?

It's difficult to have no option in me that I want to shut down. It's too detestable, that I want to erase all, abandon anything and everything, since I have no more 'purpose'. Without understanding anything, I just dashed through night's streets and looked around. I tried to 'imagine' what would happen if those people knew what I've done. I will be exposed, be shattered, become rusty, and rot away. Maybe it'd be better if I shut down myself, before they broke me down to pieces? None of my system is responding, I just stopped. This pain and this detest strike right through my heart. I've had enough; I'm really tired now. What is this bug? Why can't I delete it? Is this 'regret'? Why did I look back at the past? There's no use of that.

I passed through the park where she and I met. That's right, I left her behind in that room. Would those people point her as the one who murdered him? Hopefully. Though, there'd be no difference. I took out that yellow button, wondering what I should do with it. It's hard to admit, but maybe he's right. There's no use of me, maybe I should just shut down? That'd make things easier, I could stop feeling this pain.

"Len?" A voice called out to me again, that voice belonged to her. I turned around and saw her behind me. Strange, my sensors were down, I thought I was alone. That 'feeling' probably blocked my sensors or _damage__d _it.

"What are you doing here?" I felt better that I had to postpone my shut down. I was considering whether or not to do it, would her 'kind' words stop her from doing this? I want to do something, I want to have a purpose. Deleting ACT2 won't help, they'd build another one, those people obviously wouldn't want me back there.

"I was looking for you. You ran off, remember?" Yes, I remembered. "What are _**you **_doing here?" She asked back. I wish I knew what I was doing.

"Nothing, I don't know." I answered shortly. I wanted to ask something to her, would she answer my question though?

"You don't know what you're doing here?" It sounded strange, but it's true. I don't know what I'm doing here, I walked around, and somehow I ended up here, in front of the park where we both met. Could it be coincidence? No, I don't really believe in in coincidence.

"No." I shook my head. She looked down at my hand and saw the yellow button.

"You're not going to use that are you?" I don't know. How many times had I say that? I don't know. I said it again, because… I don't know anything anymore, everything just froze. So I took her hand and put the yellow button in hers.

"You decide it for me. Give your reason to your answer, I want to know." Someone else would make the decision for me, I don't want to think anymore, my system is overloading. I looked down to my feet as I waited for her to decide.

"What are you saying? Look! Don't give up, look at me with those eyes of yours!"

She asked the impossible. I didn't know what my eyes looked like to her, but I really didn't want to look at her.

"Don't look at yourself like as if you're alone, your eyes are trash!" That caught my attention, she called me trash? "You're upset that I call you trash right? You can't shut down yourself if you have those emotions, your eyes give out spark when you feel those feelings, you should know that!"

"The reason why I want to shut down is because of those emotions, I don't like it. They're too heavy for me to carry, it's not useful. He said it already, no matter how hard they try they couldn't uninstall it. It activates randomly as well, I can't control it." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me. I had no idea where she was taking me, and before I could ask, she answered.

"There's a chance… That Putin-sama could fix it, just come with me." Her pace grew slower and slower, I wondered why. Ten steps later, she stopped, and fell down. I caught her just in time, and I could tell why she fell from her eyes. She had 0% of battery.

What should I do with her? Leave her on the streets? No, I couldn't do that. I had to do something, and she did say her creator could somehow fix me. I remembered, I was looking for a purpose didn't I? Why not? It's better than wandering around town.

I had to carry her to her house. I complained numerous times in my 'mind', but I don't care. I like being busy, even though the program sloth is an opposite of being busy, I still like them. Maybe the right phrase is, I hate being bored, so that means I like being busy don't I? That's right.

On my way there, I saw a car that stopped on the side ways in front of me. The driver came out, it was that person… the man I met at the front door of F. Media.

"I know, she's a bit heavy isn't she? Come inside." I don't trust him. A random stranger came up to me and told me to come inside his car? "My name is Utatane Piko, also known as Putin. I'm her creator, and I'm more or less your creator as well. Do you mind putting her at the back? **You **sit in front." I didn't expect him to invite _**me**_, I thought he only wanted her back? I guessed he needed explanation.


	8. File H : Vocaloid

*** FINALLY! I can add the tag 'COMPLETE' in the story, I've finished my first fic! (Starts dancing happily). Enjoy! ***

* * *

File H : Vocaloid

While we waited for her to charge, he looked at all the files and programs inside me. I sat in a metal chair for nearly an hour so that I could explain everything to him. How F. Media stole his design and made me a hacker, I told him everything about me and F. Media. I didn't mind telling an 'enemy' all those information. I revealed everything about F. Media, does that mean I'm considered a 'traitor'? I guess I am.

"Rin has lived longer than you, but you've been through a lot more than her… And you have so many new programs that branched out from the 7. I'm impressed." He said as he went through every folders and files in his computer, it looked like he was more than interested in the 'feelings' folder.

"What do you mean by 'branch'?" I wasn't sure what branch was, though I could guess.

"You have 7 programs don't you? Lust, envy, gluttony, pride, wrath, greed, and sloth. Those programs are special, they could make other programs. You have 'hatred' that branched out from wrath and envy, and you also have 'satisfaction' that branched out from pride and greed. Those programs made what you are now." His words made me think. The only program I enjoy having is satisfaction, I rarely take pleasure in the other programs. To think that I'm better than anyone else is satisfying, and to see other people suffer while I laugh, I enjoy that.

"And there's also a new program, called 'guilt'. A program installed earlier today." Guilt… So that's what it's called. That guilt made me feel… bad that I took his life.

"Can you uninstall it?" It took him a minute to answer my question.

"Possibly. Shut yourself down first and let me try." He's my creator after all, he… more or less designed me so maybe he could uninstall them. My life would be much easier with those programs deleted.

'Shutting down system…'

* * *

'Resuming system…'

I opened my eyes and wondered if he was able to delete those feelings. Rin was there in the room as well, she stood right next to him and is the first to notice that I was awake. Wait, did I just call her by her _**name**_?

"How is it? Did you delete it?" He turned around from his computer and sighed. That was a bad sign, when humans 'sigh' it's never good. I felt different than before though.

"I could only delete some. Lust, gluttony, and guilt, and a few other branches. You used the others too many times; they're already a part of you. If they're deleted from you, then an extreme error will occur." So only a few could be deleted, that's not so bad. "You don't mind if I install a few things inside you, right?" He added.

"What… did you put?" My head felt lighter, and… it felt like there's something different, I couldn't tell what that was, but I could tell he installed new things in me. And I just called her by her _**name**_.

"The same program as Rin's. Happiness, and spirit / will. I want to install 'love' but it might be too heavy for you." Those 3 programs made me feel… lighter somehow. I'm not sure why, but those programs made me feel good. "I want you to keep this in mind. Even if they're deleted, there's a chance that the programs could branched out again." So it could happen anytime? Those programs activate randomly after all.

"Thank you." Did I just say that? I never thanked people in my life sincerely. I never thought I'd ever use the word sincere and **mean **it. Those 3 programs… they changed me.

"I assigned those programs, so it'd activate at certain times, not randomly. F. Media's good at making software to hack, but they're horrible at making emotions." It's amazing how my point of view change in an instant. Just earlier I was wondering whether to shut down or to live, thanks to the new programs I knew what choice I'd make if I ever question myself again. My next question was, what to do now? I want to live, but for what?

"What's wrong? You're looking down again." Ri… She asked. Was I looking down again? I didn't realize that. And I nearly said her _**name **_again.

"I don't know what to do now." None of them knew what to say, and the first to break the silence was the sound of the telephone.

"Excuse me a minute." He left the room leaving the two of us behind. I expected her to answer my question, since her words were so… different.

"How does it feel? To have those new programs inside." That, I didn't expect. I thought she'd answer my question. Apparently that question was too hard for her to solve.

"It feels… Strange. But nice. I'm… quite amazed, that the programs could change me." She leaned to the wall and nodded in agreement.

"I know how that feels, and I'm glad that you can feel what I feel. Just a few days ago, if Putin-sama didn't install 'love' inside me, the 'me' right now wouldn't exist. The options that appear would be different as well." And you talk like no other android as well, I wanted to add.

He went back and said to us, interrupting our small conversation.

"They just called… And I had to tell them that we found F. Media's hacker. So they want us to go to their office _**immediately**_."I detached myself from the cables and followed those two to their car.

* * *

I was shut down for quite a long time, I realized. I looked out from the window of the car and saw the sun so high up. Then I turned my attention to the building in front of me, it's the enemy's base. Enemy… Maybe Crypton's not the enemy anymore.

We went inside the building, and those people from Crypton kept looking at **me**. They're probably used to looking at Ri… her, so they didn't pay high attention to her at all.

"So does this mean I have to explain everything over again?" My sloth program activates. But soon after that, the 'thought' of sloth disappeared. 'Something' deleted those thoughts, and my best guess is it's an antivirus. She mentioned it to me before, she had an antivirus to delete all those ugly 'thoughts'. Having that antivirus isn't so bad.

"No, there's a chance that they don't believe you. Just let me explain it to them." That made it a lot easier, so I won't be doing anything then. I'd sit still, or stand still until everything's over.

We went up a floor and I could see a sign on the door saying 'Meeting Room'. I thought we'd talk with the master (boss) I guess I was wrong.

When he opened the door, many people were already seated nicely on their chairs. There were 2 chairs available, and thought since I wasn't one of them, I should just stand still near the door. But no, everyone was … astonished? To see me, an exact copy of her. It's just that I'm her male version.

"_**That's **_their new hacker? They stole _**our **_design?" While she and my creator went closer to the meeting table, I just stood still in front of the door. He'd explain everything to everyone, so I had no use in that meeting room. I'm just 'proof' that everything he said is true.

"His name is CV02-Len. And, yes they stole our design. I've analyzed him already, and it looks like he's more upgraded, and better at hacking than Rin. Though Rin has her own specialty, she's more of a 'defense' type." Everyone kept looking at me, and a thought came out. They won't break every parts of me, would they? Well it's possible, they probably want to know what's inside me.

"So _**what **_is he doing here? **How **did you get him?" It'd take a while for him to explain everything, but I was again wrong. He explained everything only in a couple of sentences.

"He was sent by F. Media to kidnap Rin so F. Media could analyze her. F. Media has a newer hacker, and F. Media threw him away. I found him on the sideways carrying Rin on his back." That's more or less what happened. He just didn't mention what I did to Dell Honne. "He's _**not **_an enemy." That's good to hear, I'm not their enemy. Well, that's what _**he **_thinks, what do the others think of me? Another android, I guessed.

"So he's the android that F. Media used… To hack the server and spread virus?" One of them didn't believe me. So, they're underestimating me? I'd love to show them what I could do, but I just stayed silent. "Maybe you should give a… small demonstration on what you could do? Can you hack F. Media? F. Media couldn't hack us, but you're a former worker there, maybe you know a few _**vital **_information that we could use?"

Demonstration, why not? Those people at F. Media, they're going to _**regret **__**badly **_that they threw me away. This'd be fun, I just know it would be.

"If I could make a request, to borrow CV02-Rin's workspace, or a PC that's connected to the server. I'd be _**honored **_to make a demonstration." Some were surprised with my answer, including her and my creator. They'd be _**more **_surprised to see what I could do.

"Do you want to hack F. Media?" I took a few steps closer to the meeting table and answered 'softly'.

"I know something _**better **_than hacking F. Media."

* * *

The place where she usually hacks was in their house, so I had to borrow a PC. I connected myself to the server while everyone wondered what I was doing.

-m\\PCLAB-06 –t10 –a –f –c "Your PC has been hacked. Blame F. Media, now let's make a riot in front of their building!"

-m\\PCLAB-13–t10 –a –f –c "Your PC has been hacked. Blame F. Media, now let's make a riot in front of their building!"

-m\\PCLAB-72 –t10 –a –f –c "Your PC has been hacked. Blame F. Media, now let's make a riot in front of their building!"

I couldn't help but smile, revenge tasted so sweet. Countless PCs had been hacked by me, and that was beyond fun. I could hear her whisper something to our creator while I was hacking. ... I just said _**our**_.

"Len's smiling… Is he okay? What is he doing?" Well excuse me, I was just trying to enjoy myself with the new software our creator made for us.

"I'm hacking the server and spreading virus to every PC in Utopia. It'd make their PC abort and shut down in just 10 seconds. So far, 14 PC have been hacked." And the numbers kept on growing. From 14, then, 21, then, 39. "Don't worry. Only users who have F. Media as their PC are hacked. Those who have Crypton or other types, they won't be affected by the virus." Everyone gasped, most probably because… I'm such an amazing hacker. Much better than their hacker.

"I admit, it's a great plan. People would buy Crypton's products if their computer **all **shuts down." F. Media provides Wi-Fi connection, and they have their own connection (simply, a hotspot). So all I did was, hack F. Media's server and spread virus to every PC connected. The only solution to this 'problem' was by disconnecting their PC from the server. Before the users could do that though, my virus would abort and shut down their PC.

"Sooner or later F. Media would realize this, and they'd shut down the server. So I can't keep this up continuously." Still, even after I said that, they were still impressed. It's nice to get compliments like that, while back in F. Media… they'd simply say 'He's supposed to be that way.' It's not much of a compliment.

"You've impressed us enough Len. You can stop spreading their virus now." He said, but another man objected.

"No, keep going! Just keep on spreading their virus until F. Media fixes their problem." The thing I feared that time was the counter attack from ACT2. His virus might be better than mine, and I knew my defense system isn't strong enough to handle his virus. Who knows what he could do to me?

"When F. Media realizes this, they'll try and **destroy **the hacker with their virus. It's not safe for him to keep doing this." I was surprised, that my creator was worried for me. With the system command (similar to windows command) in front of my eyes, it's hard to see what was happening. "Unless, Rin's defense system guards him. It _**might **_be safe." I'm not sure how strong ACT2 is, but her system might be strong enough to block his 'attack' to me.

"It's decided then. CV02-Len will be our new hacker, and CV02-Rin will be our defense system." I heard one of them say. I was so surprised I nearly stopped the operation.

'They're depending on me.'

'I should do a better job than this!'

'I won't let them down'

'Someone finally accepts me'

'I have a purpose now!'

Those .txt files were bugging me with my hacking, however it feels… nice for me to feel that way. I understand why she doesn't want me to shut down. To miss feeling 'happiness' is a horrible thing.

Somebody opened my headphones and connected a cable to me. I had a good guess whose cable it belonged to.

'Protect my system well, okay?' Since we were connected, it's easy to send a .txt file to her.

'I'll do my best.' She replied.

* * *

That went nicely. Yesterday's hacking went really well, and no counter attack from F. Media. We hacked them for more than 12 hours, I'm happy to have another purpose. Both of us were fine, and everywhere the news about F. Media's PC shut down spread widely, and everyone knew and heard of that news. I… both of us did a good job.

"Here, this is your new room." He opened the door for me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. A bed, a lamp, bookshelves, a chair, a source (plug), that room was _**perfect**_. It's small, but at least it had **useful **furniture rather than boxes, tables and chairs. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's more than I imagine, thank you." It's not as strange as I thought to say thank you. He's my creator after all, he deserves at least a thank you from me.

"Good, just tell me if you want to decorate it with… Um, I'm not sure how you want to decorate it. Just tell me if you need anything. I'd give you a tour of the house, but after this I need to show you something. Rest or plug in, tell me if you're ready."

"I'm ready now." I don't want to wait, after all I have around 76% of battery, I could handle it.

"Good. Come with me, then." I followed him to his room, the room with the metal chair. She was waiting for the two of us as well. "Sit down, Len." I sat next to her on the azure sofa, and so he started to tell a 'story' to us.

"Before you two were born, there's also a CV01. Her name is Hatsune Miku, you both told me you've met her before, correct?" Both of us nodded, trying to guess what he'd say to us.

"She's made a hundred years before, and she's the first android to have a body, and the first android to be named CV. Her creator was my great-grandfather, his name is Mikuo. Mikuo was interested in mechanic and music. He wanted to make software for singing, and so he made a few of that software by recording people's voice." I have a voice, and his words made me wonder if I have a source, my voice is recorded from someone, I just don't know who.

"Then he tried to record his own voice, and made his pitch higher. That's where Miku got her voice. Mikuo's satisfied that he was able to record his voice and made vocal synthesizing software, but he wanted to have… software that could sing with a heart. He chose Miku, and renamed her CV, in a project called Project01. CV stands for Character Vocaloid, Mikuo wanted an android that could sing, and at the same time have a 'character' while the android sings." I never knew all that, and I doubt Rin knew as well. She had that look on her face, her 'shocked' look.

"Her system works fine, but the hardest part was to make her sing with a heart. Just before his final hour, Mikuo made a program for her. He left it for Miku. When she installed the program 'heart' it works, and I have to admit, she had more feelings than you two _**combined**_." I never knew Miku had a _**heart**_. She always has that blank expression on her face. Who knew?

"However… The program 'heart' was too big for her. So it only lasted a moment, it's… really too bad that Mikuo didn't hear her voice when she's singing with a heart. Miku over circuit and never moved again…_Until _those people in F. Media fixed her. Mikuo is an amazing scientist after all; F. Media had their eyes on him. Miku's considered as a failure, since they deleted those programs inside her, she's back to the 'person' she was before she had that heart." That explained many things.

"I studied the program made by Mikuo, his blueprints, everything. Rin's also a vocal synthesizing software that time, so I made a 'body' for her and insert the programs one at a time so she won't overload like Miku. So far, I think Rin's a success, and you're also a success." He turned at me so I won't feel so 'left behind'. His explanation didn't change the fact that I'm a copy-paste work.

"Honestly, I never wanted you two to hack F. Media. It just so happen that Rin's defense system is high and her processer is fast. Crypton had an idea, to make her a hacker for Crypton. If only Mikuo's here… I wonder what he'd say. He made the CV project so that androids could sing like humans, and now, they're used to hack." I saw a glimpse of her, looking down to the floor, with eyes I didn't like to see. She looked… sad.

"Are you not proud of us that we hack F. Media?" That made me feel… guilty. Oh, that program is back again. I enjoy hacking, but if my creator doesn't like them… that program guilt would erase my happiness of hacking.

"As long as you don't forget to sing with your 'heart' then it's fine by me. I'm not disappointed in you two, I'm disappointed at Crypton who told you to do those things. It makes me regret… That I signed up at Crypton." There was a long silence after he said it. Does that mean the conversation is over? That's very resourceful.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now. You two could do… anything you like. Walk around town if you want, or stay inside if you want." He left the two of us behind in his room. I wondered what I should do… While I looked for options, Rin stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" She stopped almost immediately.

"I'm just… Going to walk around, that's all. I have no destination or anything." That'd be nice, rather than to sit down and do nothing.

"Can I join?" Of course I'd hate to sit down and do nothing. I rather do _something _and keep myself busy. It'd make my 'life' less boring.

"Of course you can." She smiled. At _**me**_.

Everything happened so fast… just a few days ago, I was a hacker in F. Media. Thanks to their order of kidnapping Rin, so much happened in my 'life'. I could list so many things that changed because of that order.

I met my real creator.

I destroyed one of my users.

I don't mind calling Rin by her _**name**_.

I have more programs than I could imagine.

I have a purpose that I like.

It's hard to believe that everything happened because of Rin, and we just met 6 days ago.

* * *

Note :

Project02: INput serves as a prologue, so the ending isn't so... 'spectacular' sorry to disappoint XD. The real & official ending is in Project02: OUTput, while the 'adventure' starts in Project02: PROCESS.

I won't be working on process, since I'm a bit busy with my other fic The Riddler. Okay, that's enough.

I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
